my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrain
The Forest Hero: Ingrain (ス フォレスト ヘロ イングレーン Su Foresuto Hero Ingureen'): '''is the No.6 Pro Hero and the commander of the Ingrain Hero Agency. Appearance Ingrain is a tall and muscular young man with short, spiky green hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has yellow eyes with slitted dark pupils. Most of his exposed body is covered in green tattoos mainly on the both sides of his chest, reaching around his back and on his forehead facing down stopping at his eyes. Due to his Quirk, he carries a large green bush on his back and right shoulder with roots reaching down his arm and chest. His main attire consists of a green jacket with white linings and three white spikes sticking on the left sleeve. He wears his jacket over his left arm and leaves the other sleeve hanging off as its no suited to be worn over the bush he carries over his back. He also wears blue jeans and yellow boots. He also wears his signature headphones with each of its dark ear-muffs is adorned by a large, lighter-colored spike jutting out from its outer side followed by a white necklace. He wears this as both his civilian attire and hero costume. Personality Ingrain has a very arrogant, overbearing and selfish behavior. He behaves in a street punk like manner with a threatening appearance with an angry expression. He cares more about his status and reputation then the civilians around him, only going so far out of his way to save someone for his own benefits. He has a large amount of pride in himself as he is confident in himself and in his abilities, believing himself to be one of the strongest of the heroes and looked down on those he considered weak as he sees them as inferior to him, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to bully them whenever they stepped in his path. He enjoys toying with weaker opponents, often grinning and laughing smugly during battle, and is prone to make fun of his own comrades believing them to be weak as well. Ingrain seemed to care very little about his fellow heroes, refusing to help those who asked for help, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help, most likely being a greedy offer such as money or women. Such as offering to help his comrades out only if all the women of the hero agency that is asking for his help were to "accompany him in bed" afterwards and laugh at their resentment threatening to refuse if they didn't. His willingness to kill shows his pitiless nature, and he does not think twice about dealing the death blow. He is also very quick to get angry if someone insults or ridicules him in any way, threatening to kill them if they ever talked down to him or gave him any sass, regardless of who they are and he becomes enraged every time someone made fun of his reputation. Ingrain has been shown to almost completely lack any code of honor. He has shown a complete lack of fear and doubt Despite his arrogant behavior, Ingrain shows to be not as self centered as he lets on as he seems to acknowledge the strength of the other top ten heroes and those who are equaled in strength to them enough to be the exceptions to his superiority over them somewhat. Being uncharacteristic of not wanting to provoke Golden Dawn to get her angry and even took Conkeldurr's heroic and justified personality seriously instead of laughing and insulting him. However their strength and ranking does not prevent absolute exception as he went so far as to treat Miss Universe as nothing but a woman and offered to go someplace private for "some fun time." History Powers and Abilities '''Overall Abilities:' Quirk [[Over Grow|'Over Grow']]' ('オバー グロー Obaa Guroo'):' Special Moves Relationships Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Rank Category:Mutant Quirk Users